ulcatfandomcom-20200215-history
Cartographic
Category:ULCataloguers'Desktop *Return to Home Page *Return to list of Marc21 crib sheets Maps Some of the examples are taken from: Marc21 Concise format for bibliographic data ® = a repeatable field. (NR) = a non-repeatable field. Leader: ' '''006 ' e = cartographic material '''007 Physical description fixed field - general information ® Category of material: a''' map '''d globe Colour: a''' one colour '''c multi-coloured 008 (NR) 034 Coded cartographic mathematical data ''' ® The coded form of the mathematical data contained in field 255 (Mathematical Data Area) of the bibliographic record. '''040 (NR) The computer will automically add our libraries identifier $aIE-LiU when you save the record. 1XX ' (NR) Name beginning with forename: 100 0# $aJohn$bII Comnenus,$cEmperor of the East,$d1088-1143. Name beginning with surname: 100 1# $aWard, Humphrey,$cMrs.,$d1851-1920. Corporate name, jurisdiction: 110 1# $aPennsylvania.$bState Board of Examiners of Nursing Home Administrators. Corporate name, in direct order: 110 2# $aOxford Cartographers Ltd. '''245 Title proper :$bother title information /$cstatement of responsibility ; subsequent statement of responsibility. ' (NR) Indicator 1: 0 = no 100 field, 1 = 100 field present Indicator 2: Leave blank 245 10 Dublin, Ireland, scale 1:10 000 :$bindexed /$cforITM ; cartography by Oxford Cartographers. 245 10 Geology of the Shannon Estuary :$ba geological description of the Shannon Estuary region including parts of Clare, Limerick and Kerry to accompany the bedrock geology 1:100,000 scale map series, sheet 17, Shannon Estuary /$cA.G. Sleeman and M. Pracht ; with contributions by K. Claringbold, ... al.. '''250 Edition statement /$b statement of responsibility relating to edition (NR) 250 ## $a4th ed. /$brevised by J.G. Le Mesurier and E. McIntosh, Repr. with corrections. 255 Cartographic mathematical data ® 255 ## $aScale ca. 1:63.360. 255 ## $aScale 1:10,000. 260 $aPlace ;$asecond or subsequent named place if in Ireland :$bpublisher,$cdate. (NR) 260 ## $aDublin :$bGeological Survey of Ireland,$c1997. 260 ## $aLondon :$bRoyal Geographical Society,$c1984. 260 ## $aLondon :$bAutomobile Association,$c1961. |s.l no known place s.n. no known pub. ; name or author if they publ. themselves. date if unsure of date ; 193-? for 1930 decade ; 18--? for century 2 places of publication: *2 in Ireland just use first *2 in U.S.A. just 1st *1 in U.S.A., 1 in Ireland, only first place, unless 2nd is in Ireland. 300 Extent of item :$bother physical details ;$cdimensions ® Extent of item "Use arabic numberals and one of the following terms. If the item is a manuscript, precede the term by ms." (AACR2 2002 rev. ed., 3.5B1) *atlas *diagram *globe *map *model *profile *remote-sensing image *section *view "If there is more than one map, etc, on one or more sheets, specify the number of maps, etc., and the number of sheets."(AACR2 2002 rev. ed., 3.5B2) e.g. :5 maps on 1 sheet :8 sections on 3 sheets "Add, to the statement of extent for an atlas, the pagination or number of volumes as instructed in AACR2 2.5B" e.g. (AACR2 2002 rev. ed., 3.5B3) *1 atlas (vi, 54 p., 33 leaves of plates) * 1 atlas (4. vol.) Remember that contrary to AACR2 the Glucksman library uses vol. rather than v. as this is felt to be clearer. Other physical details Use one of the terms below in the order given: *layout *production method *number of maps, etc. in atlas *colour *medium *material *mounting e.g. 300 ## $a2 maps on 1 sheet :$bboth sides, col. 300 ## $a1 ms. map :$bhand col. in pencil 300 ## $a10 maps :$bblueline 300 ## $a1 globe :$bwood, on brass stand Dimensions *Maps, plans etc.: Height x width given in centimetres *Alases: as a book *Globes: Give the diameter in centimetres, and state as such. e.g. 300 ## $a4 maps :$bcol. ;$c48 x 75 cm. 300 ## $a16 p. 1 map :$bcol. ;$con (fold.) sheet 45x55cm. 300 ## $a1 globe :$bplastic ;$c33 cm. in diam. 300 ## $a1 atlas (xii, 120 p.) :$b200 col. maps ;$c45 cm. 4XX Series ;$v number 440 A series statement consisting of a series title alone. 440 #0 $aDiscovery series 440 #0 $aPocket series 500 General notes. ® 650 Subject added entry--topical term ® 650 #0 $aGlobes. 650 #0 $aGeology$zIreland$zTipperary (County). 651 Subject added entry--geographic name ® 651 ## Dublin (Ireland$vMaps, Tourist. 7XX Added entry ® ' 700 Personal Name:' 700 1# $aVerez Peraza, Elena,$d1919- 700 12 $aShakespeare, William,$d1564-1616.$tSelections.$lGerman.$f1982. ' 710 Corporate Name: ' ® 710 1# $aAlgeria.$tTreaties, etc.$gEngland and Wales,$d1682 Apr. 20. 710 2# $aGeological Survey of Ireland. ' 740 Uncontrolled related/analytical title:'® 740 02 $aUncle Vanya. 740 02$aDissolution of the family unit.$pDivorce, separation, and annulment. CDB From Scratchpad, a Wikia wiki.